Speechless
by shiprizzles
Summary: E se você tudo o que você quisesse fazer era gritar, mas o silêncio fosse ensurdecedor? E se os sons das vozes alheias cobrissem as suas vontades e seus medos formassem barreiras em sua boca impedindo-lhe de falar? E se o seu sonho dependesse da única coisa que você não pode dar? Rizzles AU.
1. Chapter 1

**_Rizzoli & Isles, infelizmente, não me pertence. Se fosse meu, seria canon, bitch!_**

**_Direitos reservados a TNT, Tess Gerritsen e blá, blá, blá._**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_O sopro do vento acariciando o tecido fino das cortinas; O som da chuva marcando o encontro das gotas com o telhado. O quase imperceptível balançar da porta; Os risos e vozes distantes pela rua a fora. A escuridão do quarto; Dois orbes cristalinos, esverdeados, em contraste. _

_Passos ritmados, vagarosos, aproximaram-se sem pedir permissão. Os dedos tremeram. Os lábios secaram. Os olhos fecharam numa súplica: Não quero viver mais._

_O som único que agora cobria seus ouvidos eram sussurros e a respiração pesada, rápida, fervorosa. Quente, embriagada. Inconstante. _

_O estalar da palma pesada contra seu rosto. A sensação do líquido quente escorrer por seu nariz; O gosto distinto do seu sangue._

_O suor pingando em sua testa, escorrendo pela sobrancelha e se perdendo pelo lado de seu rosto. O hálito pesado contra sua boca revirando seu vazio estômago. A dormência entre suas pernas e o cansaço abraçaram-lhe, levando-a ao sono._

"Maura? Querida?" – A voz de Constance quebrou os pensamentos da jovem, que rapidamente enquadrou os ombros, ajeitando-se numa postura que lhe havia sido ensinada poucos anos atrás. Encarando a mulher mais velha nos olhos, Maura acenou levemente a cabeça, pedindo silenciosamente para que sua _mãe_ prosseguisse. – "Você quase não tocou na comida, meu bem." – O tom sempre blasé, educado e distante presente não só na voz, mas nos gestos da mulher, soou aos ouvidos de Maura como um pequeno aviso e lembrete de que elas tinham visitas naquele momento.

Com um pequeno balançar de cabeça, as maneiras e a boa educação que Maura recebera dirigiram automaticamente seus movimentos dali em diante.

Mais tarde, já em seu quarto e com a palma contra o vidro da janela, Maura fechou os olhos e concentrou-se no som da chuva. O nó na garganta ardia, queimava, doía.

A própria história corria por sua mente em tempos como esse: Vazios. Silenciosos. Solitários.

_"Mauraaaaaaa!" – A voz estridente da menina de 10 anos e cabelos negros, lisos. – "Maura, Maura, Maura!" – O tom de zombaria misturando-se com o som dos risos das outras crianças. – "O que foi? Não consegue... __**Falar**__?" – O sorriso exibicionista triunfava no rosto de Michelle, causando mais risos ao redor. – "Se você, alguma vez, ousar – ou melhor –, conseguir abrir a boca pra __**contar**__ a alguém, eu digo pra todo mundo que você molhou o colchão." - A gargalhada soou alta enquanto a garota aproximava-se cada vez mais de Maura. – "Como sempre." _

_As lágrimas que molhavam os olhos da pequena garotinha de cachos dourados escorreram pelo rosto ruborizado. Elevando os braços, envolveu seu próprio corpo curvado, numa tentativa automática de se proteger, involuntariamente._

_"Agora, porque você não desce pra __**brincar **__com aqueles seus animais nojentos do rio, hum?! Anda! Sai daqui!" – Michelle ordenou, empurrando Maura para fora do quarto. – "Maaaaaaura! Mijooooooona! Tia Alice vai __**adorar**__ saber que você, mais uma vez, molhou tudo." – A gargalhada outra vez se fez ouvir antes que a porta fosse batida com força, deixando-a do lado de fora._

A lembrança do dia em que disseram que um casal – os Miller – queria adotá-la ocorreu-lhe. A sensação do alívio naquela época foi quase palpável. Ficaria livre de Michelle, finalmente.

A pressão em seu corpo cresceu com as recordações que sucederam e, após longas respirações profundas, Maura desviou a atenção para quando fora adotada pela segunda vez, definitivamente, pelos Isles que, não podendo ter um bebê – precisando de mais atenção do que poderiam disponibilizar -, encontraram na garota, tímida e inexplicavelmente muda, a melhor opção.

Deslizando a ponta dos dedos no vidro transparente, o suspiro escapou de seus lábios assim que se distanciou de onde estava. Sentindo-se mais consistente, dirigiu-se a uma das estantes e, com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, acarinhou a capa de alguns livros na seção de medicina antes de decidir-se por um mais recente. A folga acabaria em menos de uma semana e a excitação por começar o estágio a fazia buscar conforto no conhecimento. Afastando o resquício de mal estar, sentiu a ansiedade desenhar um pequeno, mas sincero, sorriso no canto dos lábios. O nervosismo sempre presente, alertando-a que seria extremamente complicado conseguir ser o que sempre desejou: uma legista. Falar com quem, assim como ela, já não tinha mais voz. Desviando os olhos, encarou as próprias mãos num momento de pequena agonia. O estágio seria mais tranquilo, afinal, não haveria muito contato com as pessoas – apenas com a Drª Baker, que sabia a língua dos sinais. Mas o pensamento constante de traçar o futuro após a conclusão da universidade causava-lhe preocupações.

Abrindo a boca vagarosamente, fechou os olhos com força e tentou falar, gritar. Mais uma vez, e outra e outra. Mas a garganta doía e os flashes de seu passado caçavam-na. O único ruído que escutava era de sua respiração pesada. Dessa vez não houve lágrimas nos olhos, pelo costume da desistência, do cansaço e da decepção consigo mesma. Seus pais apontavam-na, mostrando-a para os amigos, exaltando-a pela mente brilhante, por suas notas excelentes e grandes pilhas de livros que já havia lido, mas para Maura a incapacidade de vencer as barreiras que sua mente impôs, dava-lhe a sensação de impotência e estupidez. De insuficiência.

A suave batida na porta a despertou mais uma vez, quebrando o mundo paralelo que havia criado momentaneamente. Enquadrando os ombros, fechou o livro para que mal havia dado a devida atenção e passou as mãos pelo tecido do vestido, ajeitando-o contra suas coxas.

"Maura, querida." – A voz de Constance soou assim que a mulher entrou no quarto. Um pequeno sorriso foi trocado entre ambas e Maura levantou-se, educadamente, na expectativa de saber o motivo da presença de sua... _Mãe_. – "Gostaria de tê-la avisado antecipadamente, mas amanhã estarei indo a Roma." – A pausa proposital feita pela mulher mais velha deu a oportunidade para Maura poder acenar levemente a cabeça, em acordo. – "Boa sorte com o estágio amanhã, Maura. Lembre-se que, apesar de qualquer dificuldade, você tem seu conhecimento. Ele é seu caminho para onde quer que você queira chegar".

Sem perceber que prendia a respiração todo o tempo, Maura mordeu o lábio inferior absorvendo as palavras proferidas por Constante – talvez as mais carinhosas que já ouvira –, e antes que pudesse pensar em como reagir, o som da porta sendo fechada ecoou no quarto.

_Obrigada, Const-... Mãe. Obrigada por... Por... Ter me tirado do sistema. Por ter me apresentado a leitura, os livros, o mundo que eu conheço. Obrigada por ter me dado um lugar onde eu possa dormir. Pela educação, pelo... Pela vida que hoje tenho e por tudo que, por isso, posso ter_.

Sentindo o lábio tremer e o rosto queimar pela súbita emoção, decidiu tomar banho, desistir da leitura e ir descansar. Amanhã seria outro capítulo.

* * *

_"__Eu acredito que as memórias dela sejam seu pior inimigo."_

_"Então criarei novas. Boas. Melhores. E ela poderá substituir as passadas."_

_Encolhendo os ombros, a senhora deu-lhe as costas. _

_"Você é bom o bastante?" – A velha perguntou, erguendo a mão trêmula enquanto seu corpo sumia pelo horizonte._

E a tela parou.

"Ow! Tommy!" – Rizzoli protestou ao ver o irmão menor com o controle na mão, correndo pela casa. – "Seu filho da p-"

"Jane Clementine Rizzoli! Não ouse terminar essa frase!" – A voz firme de Angela a acompanhou assim que entrou na sala, fazendo Tommy parar de correr e esconder as mãos, com o controle, atrás de si. Jane cruzou os braços no peito e levantou-se.

"Ele come-"

"Eu não quero saber quem começou. Você é a mais velha e deveria dar exemplo pros seus irmãos." – O rosto duro da mulher suavizou assim que ela tocou o queixo de sua filha. – "Porque você tem que ser tão dura, Janie?"

"Ow, Ma, nop..." – Jane se afastou, dando pequenos passos para trás. – "Olha, eu... Ele pegou o controle e pausou o filme. Eu só queria –"

"Porque vocês dois não podem ser como Frankie? Educados e quietos e não bagunceiros!" – Angela balançou a cabeça e caminhou até a cozinha. – "Tommy, eu sei que você tá escondendo o controle aí atrás. Devolva pra sua irmã."

Jane, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto, estendeu a mão na direção do garoto irritado e esperou até que o controle da televisão fosse devolvido.

"Idiota." – Tommy murmurou por entre os dentes.

"Tampinha." – Jane retrucou ainda sorrindo enquanto dava play.

"Maaaa!" – Tommy chamou. – "Olha a Jane falando nomes feeeeios pra mim!"

"Caralh-... Cete, Tommy!" – a morena retrucou num tom grosso.

Antes que Angela pudesse interferir, batidas na porta amenizaram o ambiente. A senhora abriu a porta e, após um amplo e acolhedor sorriso, puxou o rapaz para dentro, abraçando-o.

"Barold!" – A matriarca beijou a testa e olhou animada para Jane. – "Jaaaanie! Seu _amigo_ está aqui!" – Avisou num tom mais alto. – "Oh, Barry, quer algo pra comer? Talvez um pequeno lanche?" – Ofereceu calorosamente.

"Geez, Ma! Frost tem mais de vinte anos, pelo amor de deus! Solta o cara!" – Jane reclamou, recebendo um olhar firme de Angela.

"Oh, Janie! Ele não se importa, não é Barold?" – Disse ao passar a mão pelo rosto do jovem.

"Yeah, tudo bem, Jane. Obrigado, Angela, mas eu tô bem." – Frost respondeu, finalmente. – "Ei, Jay. Pensei em sairmos pra conversar sobre... _Aquela_ coisa."

"Uh?" – Jane pausou e rapidamente levantou as sobrancelhas. – "Ah! _Aqueeeela_ coisa. Claro!" – Pegando a jaqueta e as chaves, acenou pra Angela. – "Vou dar uma volta com Frost, Ma."

"Não volte muito tarde, Janie!" – Berrou quando a porta foi fechada rapidamente.

Revirando os olhos após ouvir Angela, Jane pôde rir sentindo-se mais a vontade. Colocando a jaqueta, tocou o braço de Frost com o cotovelo.

"_Aw, Barold! Baroooold! Quer comer, Barold? Quer sentar, Barold? Quer beber algo, Barold?_" – Imitou Angela, provocando o amigo.

"Cala essa boca, Jay!" – Frost riu, acompanhando a risada de Jane.

"Você poderia dizer a ela, sabe?"

"Não me importo... _Janie_." – Riram. – "Talvez ela... Não. Ela é a única pessoa que consegue deixar meu nome mais... Normal?" – Deu de ombros e colocou as mãos nos bolsos.

"Então... Aquela coisa, uh?" – Jane perguntou cautelosamente, num tom mais sério.

Frost desviou os olhos e respirou fundo, claramente inquieto. Notando, Jane deu-lhe o tempo necessário. Não havia pressa, afinal.

Caminharam em silêncio até um parque pouco movimentado. Sentaram-se no banco mais próximo e relaxaram por alguns minutos.

"Sabe, Jane... Eu tinha esse plano de terminar a academia, fazer parte do departamento e trabalhar duro pra ser um detetive. Somos policiais agora, certo? Estamos começando. Eu não tenho..." – Frost pausou, perdido. Balançou a cabeça negativamente e apertou uma mão na outra ao encarar a grama sob os pés. – "Eu não sei, Jay. Eu não acho que tenho e sou o suficiente para ser pai. E, você sabe, Julie é uma boa pessoa, mas... Cara, eu não tô preparado pra isso. Pra casar e toda essa merda. Talvez... Talvez eu quisesse isso depois. Talvez, mais velho. Depois de ser um detetive. Depois de... Eu sei lá, Jay. Tá tudo muito foda ultimamente." – Desabafou e, sentindo-se menos pesado – ao menos momentaneamente -, apoiou a cabeça no banco, sem entrar em contato visual com Jane.

"Eu... Só posso imaginar, Frost. Eu realmente gostaria de poder fazer alguma coisa, sabe? Ou... Desfazer?" – Encolheu os ombros e pressionou os lábios um no outro. – "Você pode contar comigo, sabe? Pra qualquer tipo de ajuda, Barry." – Suspirando pesadamente, Rizzoli repetiu o mesmo gesto de Frost e descansou a cabeça no banco, encarando o céu por algum tempo. – "Você não precisa, uh... Casar com Julie. A menos que realmente goste dela e cara, pra ser sincera, eu já te vi mais apaixonado por outras garotas."

Um riso frouxo escapou dos dois e Frost suspirou alto.

"Eu acho que não estaria tão... Hum... Desse jeito se tivesse sido com Anna." – Riu e encarou Jane. – "Lembra dela?"

"Magra, ruiva, olhos azuis...?"

"Yeah."

"Teria casado com ela?"

"Eu... Eu não sei. Eu acho que é mais fácil imaginar como seria do que realmente estar na situação, entende?" – Jane acenou com a cabeça. – "Eu só queria que as coisas pudessem ser como estavam antes."

"Tá pensando em desistir?"

"De ser policial? Não. Digo... Não sei. Talvez de ser um detetive de homicídios."

O tom melancólico não passou despercebido por Jane, que mais uma vez apenas baixou os ombros e preferiu ficar em silêncio. Não havia muito o que fazer, afinal.

"Assistiu o jogo do San Francisco e Seattle?" – Frost quebrou o gelo.

"Yeaaah! Que virada fantástica dos Seahawks!" – Jane respondeu rapidamente. – "Cara, eu assistiria mil vezes aquela partida sem cansar."

"Sério? Mesmo não sendo do Red Sox?"

"Yeah." – Deu de ombros. – "Foi uma boa partida."

"Uhum."

"Então..." – Era a vez de Jane tentar algum assunto. – "Vai estar de sobreaviso amanhã?" – Perguntou.

"Patrulha. Você?"

"Nah, tô ajudando o Det. Korsak naquele caso d'O Butcher. Checando endereços, testemunhas... Essas coisas."

"Ah. Certo! Claro. A quantas anda a investigação?"

Jane balançou a cabeça e cruzou os braços.

"Parada. Todas as pistas estão sendo vistas e revistas." – Balançou a cabeça e soltou um "tsk". – "Ele é bom, Frost. O Butcher, eu digo. Se as coisas ficarem muito tempo desse jeito, vão acabar indo pro departamento de Cold Cases."

"A não ser que ele continue matando."

"Yeah." – Concordou desanimada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_ "Maura. Maura!" – Tias Silvia e Alice estavam no quarto. As crianças estavam num canto, com as mãos cobrindo as bocas. Rindo baixo. Apontando. – "Você fez isso, Maura? Foi você?" – Mais risos e gargalhadas. Mais altos e mais constantes. Mais olhares 'tortos' de nojo e zombação. – "Responde, menina!" – Silvia insistiu._

_"Ela não pode falar, tia! Ela é muda."_

_"Muda!"_

_"Muda, uh."_

_"Estranha!"_

_"Será que é surda também?"_

_"Deve ser! Deficiente, né?"_

_"Esquisita."_

_"Hahahahaha!"_

_"Ela escuta, tia. Elena lhe deu um susto ontem e ela ouviu."_

_"Deve ser fingida."_

_"Bizarro."_

_"Hahaha."_

_"Mijona."_

_"Chorona."_

_"Franguinha."_

_"Muda de merda."_

_"Chata."_

_"Hahahahaha!"_

_"Maura!" Mau-_ra! "Maura!" – O devaneio angustiado foi interrompido por Emma, que riu aliviada assim que Maura encarou-a, dando sinal de que finalmente estava ouvindo-a. – "Achei por um momento que você tinha ficado surda também, menina!" – Comentou rindo. – "Animada pra começar o estágio?" – Maura inclinou a cabeça para o lado, tentando assimilar tudo que lhe fora dito e perguntado rapidamente. – "Você tá bem? Deve ser o nervosismo, não é?" – Mais uma risada. – "Bom, assim que o trânsito permitir, te deixarei no Departamento de Polícia, certo?" – Perguntou a motorista, sabendo que nunca iria receber uma resposta oral. - "E eu sei, eu sei. Sem atrasos." – Levantou uma das mãos e sorriu ao olhar pelo retrovisor inferior, podendo enxergar Maura que prendia o lábio inferior entre os lábios e encarava a janela. _Poor kid._

O prédio marrom avermelhado com detalhes em bege e de desenho simples se destacou aos olhos de Maura assim que o carro aproximava-se do lugar. As letras em metal exibiam "BOSTON POLICE DEPARTMENT" entre as bandeiras dos EUA e de Massachusetts, respectivamente. Examinando a si própria rapidamente, notou-se ansiosa e receosa. A ideia que fizera sobre como poderia ser estagiar no local que, desejando profundamente, gostaria de um dia poder trabalhar, poderia ser bastante reconfortante, mas racionalmente Maura sabia que quanto menos expectativas fossem criadas, menor seria a decepção.

"Boa sorte, Miss. Isles." – Emma sorriu, fazendo sinal positivo com o polegar.

Maura examinou rapidamente a expressão facial da mulher a sua frente e, reconhecendo traços de verdade e honestidade, permitiu-se sorrir também, agradecendo.

O carro havia chamado atenção dos policiais e pessoas que passavam pela calçada. Para ela, infelizmente. O salto tocou o chão e, com elegância e postura de um Isles, levantou-se e saiu da Mercedes. Sob óculos de sol, Maura encarou a porta dupla que dava entrada ao local e respirou fundo pela ultima vez do lado de fora. Como fora ensinada, estampou um sorriso cortês e – após mostrar a identificação -, caminhou com pouca certeza pelas salas, sem saber exatamente onde seria a cafeteria, lugar onde encontraria Drª Baker.

"Ei! Minha jovem! Ei! Você." – Um homem de aproximadamente 46 anos aproximou-se com um sorriso incerto. – "Precisa de alguma ajuda?" – Ofereceu.

Maura piscou rapidamente, sentindo-se hiperventilar. Abrindo a boca, inutilmente, balançou a cabeça e deu um passo pra trás.

"Whoa, whoa! Ok, ok. Tá tudo bem?" – O homem, ou detective, como Maura pôde notar no distintivo, levantou as mãos devagar e se aproximou, com cautela. – "Look, meu nome é Vince, certo? Pode me dizer o seu?"

Maura olhou para os lados e, percebendo que estava reagindo exageradamente. Muito pelo nervosismo e ansiedade que já se encontrava antes. Respirando fundo, o sorriso polido voltou a tomar conta de seu rosto e ela, gesticulando, apontou para a boca e balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_Me desculpe. Eu exagerei. Eu... Me deixei levar. Eu não consigo falar. Me desculpe. Eu não consigo. Obrigada por se preocupar._

Não demorou muito para que Vince entendesse. Seu rosto tornou-se vermelho e ele riu, sem graça.

"Oh! Perdão, perdão. Eu não sabia... Ou... Uh, eu não sei se você pode me escutar... Mas, uh, me desculpe." – O homem riu mais uma vez e encolheu os ombros, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e desviando os olhos para qualquer ponto que não a jovem em sua frente.

Maura, por sua vez, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu.

"Bom... Você... Uh, precisa de ajuda? Quer ir a algum lugar?" – Vince tentou mais uma vez, percebendo-a mais tranquila e acessível. Recebendo um aceno de cabeça, ele olhou para os lados a procura de algo, até que o sorriso se destacou no rosto do detetive. – "Rizzoli! Traga sua bunda pra cá!" – Fechando a boca rapidamente, Maura o notou corando mais uma vez, provavelmente envergonhado pela linguagem usada. – "Look, Miss... Uh... Ela precisa de ajuda e como você consegue entender um pouco da linguagem de sinais, é melhor que fale com ela." – Virando-se para olhar Maura, Vince prosseguiu educadamente. – "Tenha um bom dia."

"Gotcha, old man." – Jane sorriu e, após acenar, encarou dois orbes fitando-a curiosamente.

"Ela, pelo que entendi, consegue te ouvir. Estou certo?" – Perguntou.

Maura, que manteve seus olhos fixos na policial em sua frente desde que entrara na conversa, levantou as sobrancelhas rapidamente, desviou os olhos sentindo o rosto queimar e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

"Policial Rizzoli, ma'am." – Jane estendeu a mão, sorriu involuntariamente e deixou seus olhos presos nos esverdeados em sua frente por algum tempo. _Tempo demais. Não seja estranha, Rizzoli._ – "Você se comunica por sinais?" – Recebeu um curto aceno de cabeça da outra, que tinha o rosto ainda rubro. Tornando-se autoconscientes, ambas finalmente soltaram as mãos. Maura mordeu o lábio, como velho hábito nervoso, e Jane colocou-as nos bolsos traseiros.

"O velho Korsak disse que você precisa de ajuda, uh?"

Sentindo-se mais... Confortável? Maura gesticulou rapidamente, dizendo que precisaria chegar à cafeteria onde iria se encontrar com Drª Becker e que provavelmente estaria uns minutos atrasada em seu primeiro dia de estágio.

Jane piscou e rapidamente movimentou as mãos.

"Whoa! Devagar, ok? Eu não vejo linguagem de sinais há algum tempo." – Riu e deu de ombros.

_"Oh! Oh. Me desculpe. Eu posso ir mais lentamente." _

Maura acenou e, sem saber exatamente o motivo, refletiu o sorriso de Rizzoli em seu rosto.

"Então?"

_"Oh. Claro. Eu gostaria de saber o caminho para a cafeteria. Devo me encontrar com a Drª Becker."_

"Cafeteria, uh? Te levo até lá."

Caminharam lado a lado, passando por duas salas longas, em quietude. Para Maura, o silêncio entre duas (ou mais) pessoas, pela primeira vez, não foi estranho. Na verdade, desde que acordara, sentiu-se calma e... Segura? Ela não saberia. Assim que se aproximavam, o bom do ambiente ficava mais alto. Jane, Maura notou, caminhava em passos imponentes, intimidantes. _Diferente. _O gesto do abrir a porta e segurá-la para que ela pudesse passar não fora despercebido também. Sorrindo em agradecimento, adentrou o espaço sentindo cheiro de café pairar pelo ar.

"Bom, tá entregue! Lá está a Drª." – Jane apontou para uma das mesas rapidamente e encarou a moça em sua frente mais uma vez por tempo demais. _Fale algo, Jay. Dê tchau e vá trabalhar_. – "Uh... Eu vou indo, miss?"

_"Isles. Maura Isles."_

Maura sorriu. Jane sorriu mais.

"Okay, miss Isles. See ya."

_"Só Maura, por favor. E obrigada, Rizzoli."_

"Jane."

_"Jane."_

* * *

Uma semana após encontrar Jane e sentir seus próprios receios quanto ao estágio se esvaírem aos poucos – muito pelo suporte e simpatia da Drª Becker -, Maura poderia realizar sua primeira autópsia assistida.

"Quando quiser perguntar algo, Maura, eu insisto para que o faça. Sempre. Tudo bem?" – Christiane Becker sorriu, sem notar a pequena hesitação no rosto da jovem.

_"E ele descansou após sete dias. Nosso salvador, nosso senh-"_

_Maura levantou a mão e imediatamente arrependeu-se ao sentir os olhares irritados direcionados a ela._

_"O que foi dessa vez, Maura?"_

_Já sem saber se deveria perguntar ou não, a criança mordeu o lábio e abaixou a cabeça, deixando os ombros caírem._

_"Venha logo escrever o que quer perguntar ou falar, não temos todo o tempo pra suas interrupções diárias."_

_Ainda com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, Maura desceu da cadeira cuidadosamente, sem querer fazer qualquer tipo de barulho ou gesto rápido para não chamar mais atenção do que já estava recebendo. Com os olhos fixos em seus sapatos, caminhou até a mesinha, pegou o giz e pôs-se a escrever suas dúvidas._

**Se ele é tão poderoso, porque a necessidade de descansar? Porque criar apenas a Terra pra se habitar? E quanto aos outros planetas? Porque não existir vida por lá também? Porque ele não aparece e nos salva? Porque ele nos abandonou? Porque não posso ter uma família? Por-**

_ "Não faça perguntas idiotas, criança." – Tia Sandra interrompeu, tomando o giz dos dedos de Maura._

_"Porque você não senta e escuta o que a tia tá ensinando, mijona?" – Pequenos sussurros e risos abafados marcaram o caminho que Maura fez de volta para a cadeira._

_"Porque você não some?" – A voz de Michelle veio por trás, roçando a nuca da menina._

"Maura?" – A voz de Christine chamou sua atenção. Rapidamente balançou a cabeça e concentrou-se no corpo a sua frente. – "Quando quiser." – Beker assegurou.

Correndo seus olhos por todo o corpo – já lavado e tratado -, Maura respirou fundo e passou a identificar as lesões externas. Começando pela marca pequena, curvilínea, no templo, passando por outra que envolvia o pescoço, provável causa de morte, finalizando com o exame completo por entre os dedos das mãos e pés da vítima.

_"Há marca de agulha entre os primeiro e segundo dedos do pé direito. A marca no pescoço indica uma provável asfixia, vou saber melhor após a incisão Y. Há, também, uma lesão no templo da vítima, mas aparenta ser superficial."_

"Provavelmente pela queda abrupta da cabeça contra a mesa." – Becker apontou, divagando.

"_Eu prefiro não fazer adivinhações, Drª_."

Christine riu e, colocando as mãos nos bolsos do jaleco, examinou Maura brevemente.

"Você vai enlouquecer os detetives quando estiver comandando uma autópsia sozinha, Maura." – Comentou com o tom de riso na voz.

A loira suspirou, sentindo a pequena chama de esperança abatê-la ao ouvir as palavras de Chris. Com um pequeno, mas duro sorriso, prosseguiu com o exame.

Começando a incisão de ombro a ombro e em seguida verticalmente até o púbis, Maura pôde examinar minunciosamente todos os órgãos agora expostos. Identificando no pulmão manchas vermelhas e tom arroxeado, pôde confirmar asfixia.

"_Asfixia, definitivamente_. _Exames toxicológicos poderão indicar como tudo foi realizado, porém._" – Maura finalizou sentindo uma nova sensação. Sentindo-se... Realizada. O rosto brilhou e o sorriso não pôde ser contido. Havia, de fato, realizado uma autópsia com uma vítima real. Ajudaria os detetives a levar justiça a uma família. Sentiu-se útil, pela primeira vez, finalmente. – "_A abertura craniana nesse caso não é necessária, mas eu gostaria de verificar." _– Comentou, sentindo-se segura sobre o que dizer como agir a partir dali.

"Claro, Maura! Mas não agora." – Becker apontou o relógio no topo da parede e sorriu. – "No turno da tarde, certo?" – Christine tirou as luvas, seguida por Maura. – "Hoje eu não vou poder te fazer companhia, mas sinta-se a vontade para ficar no escritório se quiser."

"_Obrigada, Drª_."

E então, de repente, Maura estava sozinha. Mordendo as bochechas, passou os olhos pelo lugar. Era ali que ela gostaria de estar daqui há um, dois, dez anos. Deixando um suspiro escapar, fez caminho até a mesa de autópsia, pegou os arquivos com os dados da vítima e dirigiu-se ao sofá do escritório onde pôde ler o relato e detalhes da cena do crime enquanto comia distraidamente seu sanduiche natural. Observando as fotos, principalmente as que focavam nas lesões e local onde a vítima fora encontrada, quis ter estado no local junto com a perícia. Confiava no julgamento de Christine e da equipe forense, mas sentia-se mais confortável quando conhecia todos os lados da investigação.

Uma pequena batida soou requerendo a atenção de Maura. Uma cabeleira negra apareceu na abertura da porta, seguida por uma mão acenando.

"Ei, Maura." – Jane Rizzoli sorriu.

Maura sorriu mais.

"_Jane_!" – Levantou, passou as mãos pela saia como gesto de ansiedade e enquadrou os ombros. – "_Por favor, entre_."

"Hum, obrigada." – Jane entrou na sala gelada, fechando a porta atrás de si. – "_So_... Eu soube que estaria aqui sozinha e pensei em trazer... Café. Na hora no almoço. _Genius_, uh?" – Rizzoli riu, desviando os olhos pra qualquer canto que não fosse os olhos brilhantes de Maura.

A estudante de medicina, pega de surpresa, sentiu a boca entreabrir levemente.

"_Você veio até aqui pra me trazer café?_"

Jane, agora incerta se fez certo ou errado, deu de ombros e levantou a mão mostrando os copos.

"Mas se estiver ocupada eu posso ir." – Sugeriu, dando um passo pra trás.

"_Não! Não. Eu só..._" – Maura suspirou, deixando as mãos caírem por um instante e então sorriu lisonjeada. – "_Obrigada_."

"O-kaaay." – Jane sorriu, sentindo-se mais confortável. – "Lendo sobre o assassinato de Bennet?" – Perguntou apontando pro arquivo sobre o braço do sofá.

"_Sim. A autópsia está quase concluída_."

"Estrangulamento?" – Jane perguntou, sentando-se no sofá com Maura.

"_Eu prefiro esperar o resultado dos exames toxicológicos e terminar a autópsia antes de confirmar isso_."

Rizzoli levantou uma das sobrancelhas, mantendo um sorriso no rosto, sem saber se Maura estaria falando sério ou não. Após alguns segundos ela percebeu.

"Oh, você não está brincando." – Concluiu rindo antes de levar o copo aos lábios.

"_Porque estaria?_" – Sem entender, Maura questionou.

"Uh... Never mind." – Jane continuou rindo baixo e olhou novamente para a expressão confusa em seu lado. – "Eu também ouvi que você anda fazendo um bom trabalho por aqui." – Mudou de assunto e viu o rosto de Maura corar rapidamente.

"_Obrigada?_" – Maura mordeu o lábio e desviou os olhos para o café sobre a mesa.

"Beba o café antes que fique frio." – Raspando os dedos na mão de Maura, Jane sorriu e levantou-se. – "Tenho que voltar lá pra cima."

Maura levantou-se rapidamente e, um tanto extasiada, acenou com a cabeça.

"_Obrigada por vir, Jane. It means a lot_."

Olhando pela ultima vez naquele dia para o rosto de Maura, Jane sorriu e bracejou levemente.

"Takecare, Maura."

_You too_. – Desejou olhando para a porta vazia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Frost! Ei! Wait!" – Jane chamou ao avistar o amigo a alguns metros à frente, em direção ao estacionamento das viaturas.

"Jane!" – Frost respondeu animado, pausando os passos até que Rizzoli o alcançasse. – "Achei que tivesse se perdido num daqueles abraços de Angela." – Zombou.

Dando um pequeno soco no braço do rapaz, Jane riu e o acompanhou. – "Semana cheia, buddy. Como as coisas tão?"

Frost deu de ombros e guardou as mãos nos bolsos. – "Iguais? Combinei com Julie de nos encontrarmos hoje no Dirty Robber no final do meu turno. Eu não sei como vai ser."

"Look, Barry." – Jane parou, segurou o braço do amigo e o fez encara-la. – "Você é um dos bons. Sem deixar as coisas estranhas aqui, sem "mimimi". Você é um dos bons. Eu sei que você abdicaria de tudo que lhe fizesse bem para poder fazer a coisa certa. Sei que não erraria por querer e sei que é fiel a suas verdades. Você não abandonaria sua criança, e sei que você se esforçaria ao máximo para ser o melhor cara do mundo pra ela. Não esquece quem você é e tudo vai ficar bem."

Compartilhando um segundo de silêncio, ambos sorriram e continuaram a caminhar.

"Thanks, Jay." – Encostando o ombro no de Jane, Frost agradeceu. – "Você poderia ir lá hoje. Talvez as coisas não fiquem tão pesadas."

Jane considerou por alguns segundos e acenou. – "Yeah, seria bom." – Mexendo nos dedos das mãos, olhou para o lado enquanto ponderava sobre a ideia que lhe ocorreu. – "Uh, eu talvez leve alguém, tudo bem?"

Dessa vez foi Frost quem parou de andar e, cruzando os braços ao sustentar um sorriso zombeteiro, levantou as sobrancelhas e encarou Jane, que havia parado também – já esperando algum tipo de reação exagerada de Barry.

"Não. Nope. Não vou falar sobre isso, ok?" – Jane cortou antes mesmo que Frost pudesse dizer algo. Ao ver o sorriso do policial crescer, ela revirou os olhos. – "Shut up." – Murmurou, voltando a andar.

"Eu não disse nada." – Frost provocou, rindo.

"Ela parece ser legal e eu acho que quanto mais pessoas por perto, mais apoio você terá, certo? Now, shut the fuck up!" – Jane aumentou a voz quando Frost gargalhou.

* * *

Maura sentiu o nervosismo controlar suas ações. Não se lembrava da ultima vez que havia mordido tantas vezes o lábio ou que tivesse girado o anel em seu dedo de segundo em segundo. Ela certamente não esperava a visita de Jane pela segunda vez naquele dia, tampouco o pedido que lhe fora feito.

_Com a autópsia realizada e todos os exames concluídos, Drª Becker deixou Maura cuidando do relatório em seu escritório. As luzes do necrotério já estavam apagadas e a única claridade do lugar era o da pequena lâmpada de estudo que iluminava a mesa em que a estudante se encontrava. Foi assim que Jane a encontrou. Concentrada, escrevendo minuciosamente cada passo e descoberta realizada. _

_A sensação confortável abateu a policial, que sorriu ao encostar-se na porta com os braços cruzados. Não queria atrapalhar Maura. Não queria sair dali também. _

_Batendo na porta propositalmente, Jane encarou o orbes de Maura com um olhar apologético. Maura sorriu imediatamente, surpresa pela presença da outra._

_"Atrapalho?" – Rizzoli perguntou num tom tranquilo e baixo, levada pelo ar pacífico do lugar, ao entrar na sala._

_"_De maneira alguma, Jane. Por favor, sente-se_." – Maura gesticulou._

_Fazendo como lhe foi dito, Jane sentou sem saber exatamente onde colocar as mãos._

_"Hum." – Olhou ao redor por um momento antes de voltar a olhar diretamente para Maura. – "Eu tinha a impressão de que aqui embaixo seria bizarro, mas é bastante... Normal." _

_Maura, repetindo o gesto de Jane ao olhar em volta, franziu o cenho antes de encontrar os olhos castanhos. – "_Porque seria bizarro_?"_

_Levantando as sobrancelhas, Jane riu baixo. – "Porque é um necrotério?" – Respondeu num tom sarcástico. _

_Com um olhar confuso e cenho ainda franzido, Maura inclinou a cabeça sem entender o ponto e o tom de voz de Jane, que balançou a cabeça deixando o assunto morrer._

_"Hoje vou sair com uns amigos." – Jane disse, hesitando em rotular Julie de amiga. – "Então... Pensei que, se você não tiver outra coisa melhor pra fazer, poderia... Uh... Ir também." – Olhando incerta, encolheu os ombros rapidamente ao ver o rosto da outra. – "Ou... Não?" – Jane não soube ler ao certo a expressão de Maura, que primeiro pareceu surpresa, mas que agora estava quieta demais. Quase sem piscar. _

_Após segundos, Maura percebeu que não havia respirado durante todo esse tempo. Piscando rapidamente ao balançar a cabeça, mordeu a bochecha e devagar encarou os orbes de Jane. – "_Você quer que eu vá? **Eu**_?" _

_"A não ser que existam duas Mauras, yeah..." – Jane soltou uma risada fraca e relaxou ao ver Maura fazer o mesmo._

Porque eu_? Maura quis perguntar, mas abaixou as mãos, desistindo._

_"Então, eu sei que é muito em cima da hora e que não é muito educado e blá, blá, blá, mas seria bom se você pudesse ir..." _

_"_Eu vou_."_

_"... E tudo bem se não puder, também. Sempre há outr-"_

_Tocando o braço de Jane com a ponta dos dedos tempo suficiente da policial parar de falar, Maura sorriu assegurando. "_Eu vou_." _

E lá estava ela ao lado Jane saindo do departamento. O silêncio confortável que as envolveu na primeira vez que se viram estava presente. A brisa noturna era bastante agradável, mas não suficiente para acalmar os pensamentos corridos que passavam pela cabeça de Maura.

"Ei, eu quase posso ouvir sua cabeça trabalhando daqui, Maur." – Jane a fitou com um pequeno sorriso.

O peito queimou e seu colo provavelmente ficou vermelho, assim como seu pescoço e bochechas. Maura mordeu o lábio pela milésima vez nas duas ultimas horas, dessa vez tentando conter o sorriso largo que insistia em aparecer. _Maur_. Era um apelido. Um bom. Não chata. Não irritante. Não crítico. Um perfeito.

"Tem certeza de que ainda quer ir?" – Jane perguntou, tocando o braço de Maura levemente.

"_Sabia que nos arrepiamos quando nos sentimos ameaçados? As pessoas pensam que só acontece por causa do frio ou por estímulos físicos, normalmente quando há interesse sexual, mas_-"

"Whoa, whoa, Maur! Devagar!" – Jane riu e segurou as mãos de Maura, que movimentavam rapidamente. – "Relaxa." – Rizzoli suavizou a voz e, dando um pequeno aperto nas mãos da estudante, deu um passo para trás saindo do espaço pessoal da outra.

"_Eu não sei como me encaixar em conversas e cenários sociais, Jane_."

"Ei..." – Quando Maura a encarou novamente, Jane sorriu. – "Eles não vão te morder."

Antes que houvesse tempo de prosseguirem, Jane avistou Frost e Anna atravessarem a rua, acenando.

"Hey, buddy!" – Jane acenou de volta, visivelmente alegre, Maura notou.

Examinando as reações dos dois amigos – os socos nos braços e os risos que trocaram – Maura demorou um pouco de assimilar que aquilo era uma coisa carinhosa entre ambos.

"Frost, essa é Maura Isles. Ela tá estagiando com Drª Becker." – Maura sentiu o olhar caloroso do rapaz e o curioso da jovem ao lado dele em cima dela, fazendo-a corar levemente. – "Maur, esse é meu grande amigo Barry Frost e sua namorada, Julie Mills."

"_Prazer_." – Maura sorriu de leve, notando a surpresa nas expressões dos dois recém chegados.

"Prazer é deles, Maura." – Jane interferiu, brincando. – "Eles não entendem os sinais, entendem?"

Tanto Frost como Julie balançaram a cabeça negativamente, sem graça, desviando os olhos.

"Eu posso ser sua voz. Tudo bem pra você?" – Jane perguntou, como se tivesse tido a melhor ideia do mundo.

Maura soltou um riso abafado e acenou com a cabeça.

Os quatro entraram no bar e escolheram uma das mesas mais afastadas. Frost e Julie de um lado e Rizzoli e Isles do outro. Sendo rapidamente atendidos, duas garrafas de cerveja, uma taça de vinho e um copo água foram pedidos.

O início da conversa foi difícil, muito por Maura ser introspectiva e muda, o desejo de não querer incomodar Jane sempre que quisesse falar algo a impedia de dar qualquer tipo de opinião durante os primeiros tópicos. Notando o desconforto de sua... Amiga? Jane encontrou meios, junto com Frost, de colocar Maura na conversa fazendo-a rir e fazendo perguntas diretas. Após mais algumas rodadas e conversas trocadas, todos mais relaxados, Jane limpou a garganta e trocou um olhar sério com Frost, dando sinal para que ele pudesse conversar sobre seu atual problema com Julie.

"Ei, Maur. Quero te mostrar algo." – Tocando a mão de Maura com a sua, Rizzoli guiou a outra por entre as pessoas do bar até o salão de bilhar, poker e dardos.

A estudante examinou o lugar que tinha um forte cheiro de cigarro e álcool. Franzindo levemente o cenho, estudou as pessoas que estavam ali. Provavelmente 80% delas estavam embriagadas.

"Sempre gostei de bilhar." – Segurando dois tacos, Rizzoli passou giz nas pontas finas, assoprando em seguida. – "Costumava jogar com meu Pop quando era menor, hoje só com Frost em dias de folga." – Desviando os olhos dos tacos e fazendo contato visual com Maura, Jane deu um largo sorriso. – "Quer tentar?"

Do outro lado do bar, Frost entrelaçou suas mãos sobre a mesa e encarou um ponto fixo imaginário por um tempo, tentando saber como iniciar a conversa com sua parceira.

"Barry..." – Julie tentou, cobrindo as mãos do namorado com a sua. – "Fale comigo. Diga o que você está pensando, planejando, querendo..." – Terminou a sentença num quase sussurro.

"Julls, posso ser honesto?" – Frost levantou a cabeça a fim de olhar para a moça, que acenou levemente. – "Isso..." – Balançou a mão entre os dois antes de tocar a barriga de Julie. – "Eu não planejei. Mas eu não vou correr, certo? Só... Preciso de um tempo pra organizar tudo. Eu tenho ser o que ele ou ela precisa que eu seja." – Um sorriso pequeno foi compartilhado entre eles e ela o abraçou forte.

"Eu sabia que era você, Barry. Que é você o certo." – Julie beijou rapidamente os lábios do namorado e sorriu. – "Eu sabia que você não fugiria." – Passando a mão pelo rosto dele, ela guiou a mão de Frost de volta para a barriga dela. – "E eu te amo ainda mais por me dar isso. Mesmo que... Que não tenha sido planejado. Eu vou dar seu tempo para resolver tudo. Mas não demora."

"Prometo, Julls. Prom-"

"Eu disse PRA TRÁS!" – A voz de Jane rompeu alta, seguida por um estrondo firme e uma fala grossa, embriagada, que murmurava xingamentos desconexos.

Rapidamente Barold levantou-se, levando as mãos para o coldre ao caminhar até onde Jane e Maura estavam. Encontrando Jane realizando a apreensão, ele relaxou e se aproximou. Antes que pudesse perguntar o que havia acontecido, Jane entregou o homem algemado para ele e foi até Maura, que – agora Frost pôde notar -, estava pálida e trêmula.

"Que caralhos...!?" – Barry murmurou. – "Jane, por qual acusação e-"

Jane rapidamente virou-se, raiva em todo seu rosto. – "Esse filho da puta..." – Ela pausou, fechando os olhos numa tentativa de se acalmar. – "Por assédio, Frost." – Sendo direta num tom frio.

_O vento entrava pela janela aberta, fazendo as cortinas voarem. Os passos ritmados, marcados pelo som contra o piso de madeira. O assovio aproximava-se. O cheiro de álcool invadia e a fumaça do cigarro a cegava. Dedos grossos rasparam por seu rosto, tirando os fios finos de cabelo que cobriam-lhe os olhos e uma risada profunda fez-se ouvir. De olhos fechados, quis sumir, diminuir, inexistir. _

_"Shhh."_

"Eu não fiz naaad-Eu só qria jo-jogar um po-poooco com a moça bonita ali. Eu só-só-só encostei no ombro deeela e ela surtôô! Ela surtôôô!"

A voz do homem fez Maura, que desde o momento que havia paralisado quase não havia piscado, respirar fundo e, como se voltasse de um transe, tocou no braço de Jane. Essa, que rapidamente buscou os olhos da outra.

"_Não foi nada, Jane. Apesar das palavras... Rudes que ele disse, ele quase não tocou em mim._" – Mesmo comunicando-se em sinais, Jane notou que havia um tom distante e hesitante nas funções, mas Maura assegurou. – "_Não há razão para prendê-lo_."

Fitando os olhos de Maura, buscando verdade por trás do que a loira afirmou, Jane impulsivamente tocou o rosto da estudante, que se deslocou como reação imediata, mas depois suavizou e pôde dar um pequeno sorriso para Rizzoli.

"Certeza?"

"_Certeza, Jay_. _Obrigada_."

_Jay._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

"Vaaa-ni-llaaa!" – O homem atravessou a rua, gingando e sorrindo em direção à Rizzoli e a sua atual parceira de patrulha, Riley. – "Wow, e quem é esse pedaço de chocolate aqui, hum?!"

Antes que Riley pudesse reagir, retrucar e, como ela diria, enfiar a mão no rosto do informante, Jane interferiu. – "Rondo! Ei! Parou." – Com a mão esquerda, Rizzoli afastou a parceira e entrou no campo de visão de Rondo. – "Preciso de um favor." – Disse num tom mais amigável.

"Claro, claro." – Tirando o palito dos lábios, o homem sorriu e encostou-se no carro.

"Quero que me informe sobre qualquer tipo de informação, mesmo não confiável, sobre O Butcher."

"Hum-hum. Então... Minha memória tá um pouco... Como posso dizer? Devagar?" – Rondo riu e Jane, contrariada, levou a mão a carteira. – "Oh..." – Recebendo uma nota de 50, guardou rapidamente e, olhando pros lados, aproximou-se da policial. – "Eu não sei de nada, Rizzoli." – Afastou-se rapidamente e levantou as mãos. – "Mas eu posso ficar de olho." – Dando uns passos pra trás, voltou a por o palito entre os dentes e sorriu. – "Não perderia a chance de ver um pouco mais de vanilla com chocolate, hum?" – Gargalhou, deu a volta e sumiu num dos becos do bairro.

Caminhando lado a lado até a casa onde foram chamadas, Jane e Riley compartilharam um olhar e um aceno de cabeça sutil antes de baterem na porta.

"BPD! Recebemos uma chamada desse endereço!" – Jane alertou e aguardou algum sinal de movimento ou resposta.

"Estamos entrando!" – Riley prosseguiu em posição, abrindo caminho ao entrar na casa aparentemente vazia.

"Limpo!" – Rizzoli avisou ao passar pela cozinha e copa.

"Limpo também." – Riley informou assim que Jane voltou para a sala.

"Vou pro andar de cima, você verifica os fundos." – Recebendo um aceno de concordância, Jane subiu as escadas com a Glock entre as mãos.

Subindo as escadas evitando fazer barulho, Jane entrou nos dois primeiros cômodos, encontrando um quarto de casal vazio e um banheiro do mesmo jeito. Saindo do ultimo, fixou os olhos num ponto imaginário e se permitiu ouvir o som baixo, mas constante, que vinha do ultimo quarto do andar. Segurou a arma com firmeza e ao abrir a porta, encontrou um quarto infantil. Paredes azuis e desenhos espaciais. O barulho agora era mais alto, facilitando pra Jane encontrar a figura magra, trêmula e encolhida no canto do guarda roupa.

Guardando rapidamente a arma no coldre, Rizzoli ajoelhou-se na frente do menino e levantou as mãos. – "Ei, ei. Tá tudo bem. Eu não vou e machucar, certo? Olha só..." – Pegou o distintivo e mostrou a ele. – "Conhece isso aqui?" – O garotinho olhou bastante o objeto e segundos mais tarde, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – "Ótimo. Garoto inteligente. Então você sabe que só pessoas boas podem usar isso, não é? Você não quer vir mais perto pra olhar?" – Sentando no chão, Jane bateu sua mão levemente em seu lado, chamando o menino.

Devagar mas menos trêmulo, o garoto se arrastou para fora do armário com os olhos presos no distintivo. Levantou a mão, mas rapidamente encolheu o braço e abaixou a cabeça.

"Ei, você quer tocar?" – Jane estendeu a mão, oferecendo para ele. – "Tudo bem, você pode segurar."

Levantando a cabeça, o garoto tinha os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas contidas. Encarou Jane por alguns instantes e finalmente segurou o que lhe era oferecido, dando total atenção ao objeto prateado.

"Um dia, quero usar o dourado. Não que eu não tenha orgulho desse que uso, sabe? Mas quero ser uma detetive." – Jane falou enquanto olhava os pequenos dedos do garoto segurarem o distintivo.

"Meu pai tinha um dourado. Ele... Ele era o melhor." – Ouvindo a voz do garoto pela primeira vez, Rizzoli sorriu.

"Tenho certeza que ele era sim, kiddo." – Jane passou a mão pelos cabelos do garoto, de leve. – "Você pode me dizer seu nome? O meu é Jane."

"Joe Phillips. Igual ao meu pai." – Disse o garoto num tom orgulhoso ao entregar o distintivo para Jane antes de abaixar a cabeça. Ficando em silêncio por algum tempo, ele suspirou. – "Eles levaram minha mãe." – Disse mais baixo, quase sussurrando. – "Eles não me viram. Eu... Minha mãe mandou eu ficar no armário e... E... Ficar quieto. Eu..." – Um soluço escapou dos lábios de Joe e Jane rapidamente o envolveu nos braços, sentindo o balanço do corpo do garoto que agora chorava alto.

"Shh, Joe... Vai ficar tudo bem. Okay? Shh..."

Na porta, Riley apareceu. Estava subindo as escadas quando ouviu a conversa entre os dois e preferiu esperar o momento certo para não assustar o menino.

"Jane?" – Chamou num tom ameno, cuidadosamente.

Rizzoli sentiu o corpo tenso do garoto e rapidamente passou as mãos nas costas dele, tentando acalmá-lo. – "Tudo bem, Joe. Essa é Riley. Ela também é policial como eu." – Jane assegurou e Joe voltou a esconder o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Chamei reforços e a perícia. Korsak e a Drª Beker já estão aqui."

Ao ouvir a informação, Jane trocou um olhar com Riley, que balançou a cabeça e desviou os olhos. Ela tinha encontrado um corpo.

Suspirando, Jane se levantou erguendo Joe consigo. – "Buddy, eu preciso que você feche os olhos até eu disser que pode abri-los. Você pode fazer isso por mim, Joe? Por favor?" – Jane pediu e o garoto, um pouco hesitante, balançou a cabeça. – "Bom garoto. Eu posso confiar que você não vai abri-los antes?"

"Eu posso ver meu pai quando eu fecho os olhos, Jane. Minha mãe me ensinou que... Que se eu fechar bem os olhos e esperar um tempo, eu... Eu posso ver ele. Eu não vou abrir." – Joe disse, já de olhos fechados e rosto escondido no ombro da policial.

Acariciando as costas do menino, Jane saiu do quarto, desceu as escadas e passou rapidamente pela equipe forense que já estava por todo o canto da casa. Do lado de fora, Jane o colocou sentado em cima do bagageiro de um dos carros policiais, de costas para todo o movimento.

"Ei, Joe... Você pode abrir os olhos agora." – Jane tocou os braços do garoto com a ponta dos dedos e segurou as pequenas mãos entre as suas. – "Eu... Eu prometo que as coisas vão ficar bem. Talvez... Talvez seja difícil agora, mas eu prometo que você vai ficar bem." – A policial assegurou antes de olhar para o pessoal entrando e saindo da casa e avistando a figura bem vestida de cabelos loiros.

"Jane..."

"Sim, Joe?" – Jane voltou com os olhos para os azuis intensos do menino e lhe sorriu com carinho.

"Eu... Eu... Vou poder ver minha mãe novamente?" – Perguntou sentindo o queixo e o lábio tremerem, temendo a resposta que receberia da policial.

Com um suspiro, Jane desviou os olhos momentaneamente e, sem deixar de segurar as mãos de Joe, ela beijou a testa do garoto e encarou seus olhos. – "Se você fechar bastante os olhos e esperar alguns instantes, você verá." – Disse suavemente.

Joe abaixou ombros e a cabeça deixando as lágrimas correrem pelo rosto, sabendo o que aquilo significava.

* * *

"Jane."

Única palavra dita e mil intenções. Frost sentou-se ao lado da policial num banco há poucos metros do Departamento. Jane não respondeu, não se mexeu, não expressou quaisquer reação a presença do amigo, que permaneceu ali até que ela falasse ou mostrasse algo. Quando um suspiro baixo escapou dos lábios dela, Barry deu um pequeno soco em seu braço, como de costume e levantou-se ao avistar Maura caminhando em direção a eles.

Jane não levantou o rosto, mas estava consciente de que a presença de Frost havia sido substituída por outra mais... Leve. E com certeza mais perfumada. Deixando um copo de café entre elas no banco, Maura cruzou as pernas e tentou fazer com que sua presença ali não fosse incômoda. Jane havia sido uma boa surpresa desde que havia começado a estagiar. Compartilharam alguns lanches e almoços entre os turnos e a policial, sempre que podia, estaria no necrotério lhe fazendo companhia quando Drª Becker não estava. Sentindo a necessidade de devolver o favor, lá estava a estudante tentando de alguma maneira retribuir a atenção que recebera.

O cheiro do café impregnou o ar que as circulava e Jane envolveu as mãos no copo quente, deixando um suspiro aliviado ser ouvido. – "Obrigada."

Lá estava a voz rouca e distinta que Maura conhecia. Com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e um quase sorriso compartilhado, se olharam brevemente e quebraram o contato visual ao mesmo tempo.

"Man, eu odeio quando há crianças envolvidas de alguma maneira." – Após um longo tempo de silêncio, Jane quebrou o gelo.

Sem saber exatamente o que fazer, Maura tocou o braço de Jane e apertou de leve.

"Ele tem sorte de ter alguém como você e a Drª Beker cuidando da mãe dele agora. Cada vez mais fica mais claro o que você, dias atrás, disse pra mim." – A voz de Jane estava baixa, mas constante. Como se estivesse confessando.

"_O que?_" – Maura perguntou fitando os orbes castanhos que sorriam pra ela.

"Você é a voz deles, Maur. Das vítimas, digo. Hoje, você é a voz de Maggie Phillips. Você, Maura Isles, junto com Drª Becker claro, vai ajudar a trazer um pouco de paz e justiça a Joe."

Novamente sem saber o que fazer, banhada pelas emoções que são cada vez mais recorrentes quando se trata da honestidade crua de Jane Rizzoli, Maura desviou os olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sabendo que estava corando. Era incrível a capacidade da policial de fazê-la sentir-se... Especial. Como se tudo fosse possível só porque Jane estava garantindo-a de que era.

"_Obrigada, Jane_."

_Por acreditar. Por confiar. Por me escolher, mesmo sem eu conseguir entender o motivo._

* * *

"Francesco Rizzoli Jr!" – Angela adentrou a sala ao ouvir a voz do seu filho, que se contorceu internamente, trocando olhares com Jane e Tommy.

"Maaa..."

"Sem 'Ma' pra você!" – A matriarca o cortou, claramente emburrada antes de não resistir mais e envolver Frankie num abraço apertado e beijar seu rosto seguidas vezes.

"Maaaaaaaa!" – Reclamou alto ouvindo as risadas dos irmãos ecoarem pela sala.

"Como ousa ficar tanto tempo sem vir visitar sua família, rapazinho!?" – Angela finalmente o soltou e revirou os olhos ao vê-lo encolher os ombros. – "Isso é culpa sua, Jane Rizzoli!" – Apontou o dedo para a filha e bateu o pano de prato no braço da policial.

"Mas Ma! O que e-"

"Se não fosse por você e essa sua ideia de querer ser detetive, Frankie não estaria na Academia para se tornar policial também!" – Claramente emburrada novamente, Angela cruzou os braços.

"Ma, c'mon, dê um descanso à Jay, okay? Eu quis isso. Eu quero isso." – Frankie usou do charme para amolecer a mulher. Beijando-a no rosto, ele sorriu até que ela também o fizesse.

"Senti tanto sua falta!" – Angela o agarrou outra vez com força, ouvindo novamente as risadas dos filhos atrás de si. – "Sem cannoli de sobremesa pra vocês dois!" – Avisou e rapidamente as gargalhadas pararam. – "Humpf!"

Quando Angela deu oportunidade, Jane e Frankie foram pra varanda enquanto Tommy brincava no vídeo game. Compartilhando um breve silêncio, os irmãos sentaram-se no banco de madeira e relaxaram.

"Como estão as coisas na Academia?" – Jane perguntou verificando as expressões corporais do irmão.

"Bastante concorrido, Jay. Você sabe como é." – Ele fez contato visual e deu de ombros, voltando a olhar o movimento da rua após a cerca. – "Minhas médias estão boas, se é isso que quer saber. Não tão boas quanto as suas foram..."

"Frankie." – Jane chamou sua atenção e esperou até que ele a encarasse. – "Eu só quero saber se meu irmão está bem. Sem competição aqui, ok?" – Vendo-o relaxar mais, ela sorriu.

"Desculpa. Eu acho que não tô mais acostumado a... Isso." – Frankie balançou a mão entre os dois e riu fraco.

"Bom, se acostume de novo então, _Francesco_." – Ambos riram e deixaram o silêncio tomar conta.

"Senti sua falta." – Frankie fitou a irmã e suspirou baixo.

Encontrando o olhar de seu irmão sobre ela, Jane sorriu e passou os dedos rapidamente pelo cabelo negro de Frankie, bagunçando-o levemente. – "Eu também."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Jane tinha a testa franzida, braços cruzados, olhar assassino, postura fechada e respiração pesada. Claro que alguém como Maura iria chamar atenção de homens e mulheres de todo o Departamento. Mas Crowe? Justo o filho da puta que a fazia passar por trotes durante quase todo o período de Academia? Justo o imundo Crowe que trata qualquer um como subordinado? Jane avisou Maura em relação a Giovanni, semanas passadas. Disse que não valia a pena, que seria tempo perdido. Mas a estudante insistiu em aceitar ter um encontro com o italiano. "_A estrutura óssea do rosto de italianos e descendentes é fascinante, Jay_!", disse ela. _Aham_. O "_eu avisei_" ficou exposto por todo o rosto da policial quando, no meio da noite, Maura foi ao seu pequeno apartamento com a expressão assustada dizendo que o jovem mecânico havia tentado lamber... Seu rosto. Jane deixou um riso fraco escapar, mas rapidamente fechou-se ao avistar Crowe conversando com Maura através de textos sms. Jane revirou os olhos ao ver Maura sorrir como sorriu ao conhecer Dennis – outro que Jane havia dito que não era bom o suficiente para a amiga -, o estudante de Artes que acabou sendo preso por furto. Revirando os olhos pela milésima vez, decidiu ir até o café onde os dois estavam, mas antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo, Frost tocou em seu ombro fazendo-a saltar rapidamente.

"Damn, Frost!" – Jane reclamou enquanto Barry ria. – "What do you want?!"

Ainda rindo, o policial levantou as mãos. – "Foi mal, Jay. Foi mal." – Parando de rir, Frost seguiu o olhar de Jane até Maura e Crowe e rapidamente levantou as sobrancelhas. – "Crowe? Ugh." – Balançou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – "Preciso conversar contigo."

O tom sério de Frost finalmente conseguiu tirar a cabeça de Jane sobre Crowe e Maura. – "Uh? Claro. Agora?"

Barry voltou a olhar a cena do café e, pensando melhor, balançou a cabeça negativamente. – "Não, depois do turno. Agora eu acho que você deveria ir lá." – Frost apontou com a cabeça em direção à Maura e sorriu pra Jane. – "Manda um oi por mim."

Jane balançou a cabeça e, ao invés de fazer o que Barry aconselhou, deu de ombros e saiu.

* * *

Mais tarde no necrotério enquanto Maura fechava as incisões da vítima, Jane se fazia algumas questões sobre como alguém como Maura – bem vestida, bem educada, inteligente e confiante – poderia, as vezes, estar um pouco "off". Seja durante as conversas no Dirty Robber ou nos almoços que passaram a compartilhar todos os dias. O que a lembrava do dia em que saíram pela primeira vez e que houve o incidente com o bêbado. Elas nunca conversaram sobre o que realmente aconteceu, mas isso nunca deixou de voltar a tona na mente da policial como uma curiosidade, ou como se... Como se Maura fosse um quebra-cabeça de peças infinitas. Há tanto mistério e perguntas por trás de tudo o que ela é que nem sempre Jane sabe por onde começar ou qual pergunta fazer.

"Você nasceu muda?" – A questão saiu dos lábios da policial antes que ela pudesse processar. Levando a mão ao rosto rapidamente, Jane balançou a cabeça e fitou a expressão surpresa de Maura. – "Não, não, não. Saiu tudo errado. Desculpa. Não era isso que eu queria dizer." – Jane chutou-se internamente, mas relaxou ao ver o pequeno traço de riso no rosto da outra. – "Eu queria falar sobre Crowe."

"_O que há sobre ele_?" – Maura perguntou, dando total atenção à Jane.

Desviando os olhos dos esverdeados em sua frente, Jane tentou soar normal. – "Eu vi vocês dois conversando no café?"

"_Isso foi uma pergunta_?"

"Geez, Maur." – Jane se contorceu, revirando os olhos, mais frustrada consigo mesma do que com o jeito literal de Maura. – "Eu só quero dizer que... Crowe não é um dos bons."

"_Como assim_?"

Jane suspirou com um pouco de irritação. – "Porque caralhos vocês estavam conversando, pra começar?"

Maura inclinou o rosto para o lado tentando ler as expressões do rosto da policial. Jane estava irritada, obviamente. Havia espaço e intimidade entre elas para que tais questões pudessem ser feitas, mas ainda assim Maura nunca havia visto Jane ir longe sem fazer rodeios. Se ela não soubesse melhor, diria que Jay estava com ciúmes. _De Crowe, obviamente_.

"_Ele me fez rir contando algumas histórias de quando estava na Academia. Não sei onde conseguiu meu número, mas de repente, estávamos trocando mensagens_." – Maura franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços ao aproximar-se de Jane, tentando ler mais alguma coisa a partir da expressão corporal dela. – "_Você o acha atraente_?"

Jane rapidamente levantou as sobrancelhas em surpresa e em seguida fez sinal de vômito. – "What?! Não! Crowe? Oh, meu deus, Maura! You're killing me!"

"_Eu não entendo você_." – A estudante suspirou deixando os ombros caírem, passando a fitar o chão.

Respirando fundo, sem saber exatamente o motivo de estar reagindo de maneira tão rude, Jane deu um passo em direção a Maura e colocou ambas as mãos nos ombros da jovem em sua frente, encarando os olhos dela por alguns segundos. – "Você pode, por favor, confiar em mim?" – Pediu num tom baixo, recebendo um aceno leve de cabeça. – "Crowe nunca foi bom. Nem na Academia, nem agora como policial. Okay? Não é ruim tipo Giovanni ou Dennis ou..." – Jane deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça. – "Ele é ruim. Eu só não quero te ver machucada, tudo bem? Isso é o que... Melhores amigas fazem, hum? Essa coisa de conselhos e blá, blá, blá." – Compartilhando risos baixos, ambas trocaram um ultimo olhar e se afastaram mutualmente.

_Melhores amigas_. Maura pensou, agora sozinha no escritório de Drª Becker, sentindo o peito arder em expansão. Mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto tirava o jaleco e colocava o casaco, a batida rápida do coração a fez parar momentaneamente para tomar fôlego. Estar na presença de Jane era sempre intenso. Era como descobrir mundos e cenários nunca vistos por ela. Antes de todo encontro de almoço a expectativa crescia em Maura, sabendo que ouviria alguma história, alguma reclamação, alguma recordação, palavreados e brincadeiras que a surpreendia e a maravilhava.

"Mauraaa! C'moon! O pessoal tá esperando lá em cima!" – Jane avisou, já aguardando Maura na porta do elevador.

* * *

Encontrando Frankie, Frost e Riley, Jane e Maura completou o grupo que tomou rumo ao Dirty Robber. Deixando Frankie, Riley e Maura irem na frente, Frost e Jane caminharam mais atrás obtendo um pouco de privacidade para conversarem.

"Eu decidi que vou ficar com Julie." – Frost disse mantendo as mãos nos bolsos e olhos fixos no chão.

Jane suspirou e Frost soube que não era isso que sua amiga gostaria de ouvir. – "Tem certeza?" – Barry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente antes de dar de ombros.

"Eu não a amo, você sabe. Mas, Jay... Ela vai ser a mãe do meu filho – ou filha, e eu quero estar por perto o tempo todo. É só... É mais fácil desse jeito." – Disse num tom conformado.

Dando um pequeno tapa de apoio nas costas de Frost, Jane acenou e voltou a, assim como Frost, por as mãos nos bolsos. – "Se é essa tua decisão, você tem meu apoio."

Maura, apesar de estar na frente, tinha uma audição mais amplificada e pôde ouvir o diálogo - mesmo sentindo como se estivesse invadindo a privacidade de Frost – mesmo já tendo entendido previamente a situação em que Barry se encontrava.

O sentimento de pertencer, em Maura, começou a tomar forma quando Jane e Frost acompanharam os passos dos outros três e ela sentiu o ombro da policial roçar o seu. Riley estava contando algo sobre a apreensão que fizera mais cedo e Frankie ria com Frost em seu lado. Jane opinou sobre o assunto e mais risos foram compartilhados. Maura mantinha o sorriso nos lábios, sentindo-se mergulhar na sensação de acolhimento. Levantando o rosto a fim de ver Jane sorrir, encontrou a outra já a encarando. Corando, Maura riu fraco e desviou os olhos desejando tê-los conhecido há anos; querendo tê-los sempre.

Jane abriu a porta do DR, deixando-a aberta até que todos entrassem. O aquecedor do lugar que tornou o clima agradável fez com que Maura quisesse tirar o casaco e, antes que a ação fosse completa, sentiu as mãos de Jane ajudando-a. Trocaram um breve olhar e sorriram antes de acompanharem o restante do pessoal até a mesa dos fundos.

Naquela altura, após pouco mais de três meses desde que Maura começou a estagiar, alguns já arranhavam um pouco de libras. Brincavam em torno disso – nem sempre acertavam os sinais exatos, dando a frase outro sentido completamente diferente, fazendo Maura e Jane rirem. Nesse dia não foi diferente.

Tentando contar a Maura como havia terminado o namoro com Stacey, uma antiga namorada, Frost acabou gesticulando "_e então, na frente dos pais dela, nós fodemos_."

Jane cuspiu a cerveja e Maura levou a mão a boca, ambas se inclinaram em direção a outra e riram, sentindo as bochechas doerem.

"O que? Fiz errado outra vez, não foi?!" – Frost riu.

Frankie, que manteve os olhos em Riley desde que havia chegado, sorriu fraco sem prestar atenção no que acontecia.

"Você disse que f-, transou com Stacey na frente dos pais dela." – Jane disse em voz alta o que Maura gesticulava.

Muito por causa do álcool no sistema, a boca de Frost se abriu num "o", permanecendo assim por alguns segundos arrancando mais risos da mesa.

Lá fora a neve começava a cair, contrastando com o calor que Maura sentia no peito cada vez que recebia olhares de todos do grupo sobre si. Não aqueles acusatórios e cheios de julgamento que acostumou-se a receber durante quase todo percurso de sua vida. Mas sim, o olhar curioso de Frankie; O um tanto interessado – Maura notou -, de Riley; O respeitoso de Frost, e o mais abrangente, carinhoso, caloroso, acolhedor, misterioso e intenso olhar de Jane Rizzoli.

"Jay, soube que tava ajudando Korsak no caso d'O Butcher." – Frankie, finalmente desviou a atenção de Riley e olhou pra Jane. – "Ele deu uma pausa, né?"

Jane assentiu rapidamente perdeu o bom humor. Encarou as mãos sobre a mesa e suspirou, soltando um "tsk" em seguida. – "Já tô usando o ultimo recurso, Frankie."

"Rondo?" – O Rizzoli mais novo perguntou com o riso beirando os lábios. Jane assentiu mais uma vez, também sorrindo. – "Então tá ruim mesmo." – Agora a risada se fez ouvir.

"Korsak vai conseguir esse." – Jane disse confiante. – "Ele vai." – Afirmou com mais força antes de levar a garrafa à boca.

Maura tocou as costas de Jane com leveza, em suporte, sem que os outros notassem. Recebendo um olhar de agradecimento, Maura sorriu e, sentindo-se confortável o bastante, deixou com que a mão repousasse lá por mais tempo que o necessário.

"Quer que eu chame o táxi?" –Jane perguntou num tom baixo, voltada para Maura, que assentiu. Desde que começaram a frequentar o Dirty Robber juntas houve um acordo silencioso sobre compartilhar o táxi, já que ambas teriam bebido e não poderiam dirigir. Voltando-se para o pessoal da mesa, Jane sorriu – "Estamos indo." – Avisou pegando as chaves e deixando algumas notas em cima da mesa.

"Já?" – Frankie franziu a testa, estranhando.

"Yep." – Jane não deu a chance para que o irmão pudesse argumentar e levantou-se, estendendo a mão para Maura que rapidamente preencheu o vazio da palma de Rizzoli, aceitando a ajuda e levantando-se também.

"_Tenham uma boa noite, pessoal_." – Maura gesticulou e Jane deu-lhe voz simultaneamente.

Era um ato que havia se tornado automático. Maura gesticulava e, quase automaticamente, Jane dava voz. Essa que mudava, não era tão rouca e grave. Era gentil e suave, como ela imaginava que a voz de Maura soaria. Às vezes, como a que acabara de acontecer, antes que a estudante pudesse sequer chegar na metade da frase, Jane já havia transmitido exatamente o que a outra gostaria de dizer. O sorriso satisfeito que cobria o rosto de Maura quando isso acontecia fazia Jane sentir-se... Orgulhosa. Era como se ela tivesse escalado a montanha mais alta ou passado em qualquer tipo de teste. Maura a olhava como se ela fosse – de alguma maneira que Jane não entendia – especial; distinta.


End file.
